Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 3
Description Both of these combatants won against their opponents, but one will be the winner and four will be the losers. Interlude Boomstick: They are the lucky ones that they've won against their last opponents, but the real question is, which one will be real lucky enough to win this Royale? Wiz: We'll have to wait and see! Here we have: Pennywise, Master Chief, The Soldier, Shrek, Mario. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win this... Death Battle Royale. Pennywise Wiz: Derry, Maine. A town where is haunted by one scary alien, known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Boomstick: This guy eat kids! What a disgusting clown! Wiz: He mostly prey kids, but he can kill adults too. Boomstick: Before all that, he first arrived on earth in cataclysmic meteor and it nearly destroyed a freaking Earth! Wiz: Yes I know, calm down. Anyway, he is a rival to the Turtle God named Maturin. IT originated in a void or dimension outside the regions of space which is known as the Macroverse. Now in the Earth, he is hidden in a sewer. If not just a sewer, he also hide in unknowingly places. Boomstick: In a rainy day, Denbrough family's house, where the kid named George Elmer Denbrough. Well everyone called him Georgie, anyway he asked his brother Billy about the boat. His big brother made it and let Georgie go alone and play with his boat on the rain! Wiz: When the boat fell down in a sewer, the dangerous end for that kid. Pennywise appears and talk to Georgie a while. Boomstick: Until this clown bit that kid's arm off and suddenly killing him! Wiz: Now Billy is the leader of Loser Clubs, Pennywise's arch nemesis. Boomstick: You may be wondering how can these armed nerd kids beat him, they got help from Pennywise's old animal rival Maturin. Wiz: Well for some reasons the children are mostly his targets. Boomstick: Why kids though? What did they ever do to him? Wiz: Anyway, one of the ability called Deadlights can trap souls and driving them insane. It is also uses to blind them. Boomstick: He once made a freaking Thunderstorm powerful enough to almost destroy Derry. Wiz: He can shapeshift into anything, he can shapeshift into victims' biggest fear. Boomstick: And also can turn into any different stuffs like spider, werewolf, and Dracula! Wiz: He survived being shot in the head, being rammed through the side of his head and out his eye by a crowbar, and a bolt to through his head actually upset him! Boomstick: He can create a illusions too. Wiz: With his mind control, he can uses that ability to find out a prey's fears or secrets to use them against them. Boomstick: It is still requires the ritual of Chud to beat this clown, but somehow, he is unstoppable! Pennywise: You'll float too! Master Chief Wiz: In 2517-- Boomstick: What? Are they predicting the future? Wiz: Boomstick, you've said this before. Boomstick: Oh right, go ahead and continue. Wiz: In 2517, John was a six year old human kid who lives with his loving parents until he got kidnapped by the UNSC and replaced by a clone to be a Spartan. He is known as Master Chief. Boomstick: What does UNSC stand for? Wiz: United Nations Space Command. Boomstick: Oh okay. Anyway, he is a super soldier helping the UNSC in the war against Covenant, an army of aliens trying to turn on a device that will destroy all life in the universe called Halo! Wiz: At his age of fourteen, he underwent the program's augmentation procedures that is increasing his Speed, Vision, Strength, Intelligence, and Reflexes. Boomstick: He have the one of the coolest Arsenal I ever seen! Like Spartan Laser, Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle, Type-1 Antipersonnel grenades, M41 rocket launcher, M60 Magnum, and that Energy Sword too! Wiz: Wow that was impressive. Anyway, he's expert when it comes to combat strategy, he can run 50 miles an hour, prevented galactic genocide twice, and survive falling from orbit without any scratch. Boomstick: Wow that's impressive, his armor weighs 990 lbs! Wiz: While he was injured, he ran up to 106 kilometers. Boomstick: He can disarmed Agent Locke before he can even react and beats him in combat. The problem is, he has same weakness as any other mortal man. Wiz: He took down a Scarab Tank, wiped out entire armies singlehandedly, and can deflect large antitank missiles with his own bare hands. Boomstick: He can use special equipment in the field, like very special. This thing called the Overshield triples the strength of his armour's shield and the other one called Active Camouflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy! That also create the illusion of invisibility. Wiz: He also has a 5 seconds regenerating energy shield. Boomstick: He can led other Spartans to defend humans from any harm and gained a full body after reaching the rank called Master Chief Petty Officer, he have like a half ton armor suit that was near indestructible. Wiz: He can lift 80 tons and defeat three different armies multiple times, his experience proves him incredibly stronger and faster! Boomstick: He can do anything, why? Because he is the master! Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship? Master Chief: Sir. Finishing this fight. The Soldier Wiz: Mister Jane Doe, saw the war as the perfect opportunity to join the American Army in World War 2. He is also known as The Soldier. Boomstick: He was actually rejected by all military branches he applied to. But he taught himself to load and fire a variety of weapons even before embarking on a Nazi killing spree. Wiz: He was awarded many medals for his good work. Boomstick: Here is a difference between two alternatives World War 2. The real life ended in 1945 and in this game it ended in 1949! Wiz: Exactly, although there was no more World War to fight for, this would not be the end of his fighting career. Boomstick: They are still going on a war! Red vs Blue team! Wiz: Despite him not being actual soldier, Redmond Mann decided that The Soldier would be the best candidate to be one of the nine mercenaries to be put the fighting test in the feud against his brother named Blutarch over the land of the Gravel Pits. Shrek Mario =Poll= Who will win in this royale battle? Pennywise Master Chief The Soldier Shrek Mario Pre Death Battle Death Battle Result Category:Bob6114 Category:Battle Royales Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles